


Bedwarmer

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is cold; Duncan warms him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedwarmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pat_t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/gifts).



> For Pat.

"Achoo!"

Duncan looked up from his book, worried. "Cold?" he asked.

"Not so much," Methos replied, but he clearly was cold. He had on thick wool socks, a baggy pair of sweatpants, an equally baggy sweatshirt with a hideous pea soup green-colored turtleneck beneath it, and was just about as close to the fire as he could get without actually being in the fire.

Duncan considered for a moment. Methos closed his eyes and went back to hunching in front of the flames as if he were a solar panel aching for sun.

After a moment, Duncan placed a bookmark in his book and put it aside. Then he went into the bedroom and pulled up the lower panel where he kept items that he might need quickly but weren't used regularly. He pulled out the empty, rolled up air mattress and the tiny generator pump and set it to working. It took less than seven minutes to fill, according to the company claims. Then he collected the sheets and blankets from the bed, two extra quilts, and took everything out to the main area.

Methos raised an eyebrow, but gamely moved aside so that Duncan could set it all down and arrange it as he liked. When it was ready, Duncan retrieved the air mattress and then rearranged some more.

"There," Duncan said. "Now you can sleep in front of the fire. You won't be cold."

"I'm never cold with you in the bed," Methos said archly.

Duncan smiled and calmly took a moment to add another log to the fire before turning and pouncing. He caught Methos beneath him, straddled his hips with his legs. "You have entirely too much on." He pawed at the sweatshirt and Methos obliged by wiggling out of it. "Still too much!" He peeled the turtleneck off, thought momentarily of tossing it into the fire and didn't. He'd dispose of it discreetly later. Methos still had a t-shirt on.

Duncan shook his head. "Too much!" he said again and bunched the t-shirt up until it, too, came off. He let his hands travel down Methos' body and he could see the flames leap to life in Methos' eyes. That's more like it, he thought. Internal heat combustion engine! He felt loopy for a moment and then remembered his mission.

He trailed his hands even lower until they were each grasping one sock-swaddled foot. He pinched the toes of the socks and pulled.

Methos gasped and shivered.

Duncan was sweating himself. The fire was high and the right side of him, the side to the fire, felt as if it were being cooked. He lowered himself and rolled that side onto Methos' bare chest, feeling his heated flesh hit coolness.

"Hrrmmm," Methos sighed, face turned up, a look of enjoyment on his face. "You're warm!"

"Did you ever doubt?" Duncan pulled the thick wad of sheets and blankets over them, sandwiching Methos between himself and the fire. Lazily, his arms encircled Methos, pulling him tighter. There was no rush. First, he would fight off the rest of the chill, then on to other things. His fingers ghosted over Methos' hips, to his belly, then across his arms. He had all night to warm Methos up.


End file.
